


The Blessing

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Bobby's heaven, Boys Kissing, Castiel asks for blessing before proposing, Engagement, Fluff, Heaven, John Meets Castiel, John's heaven, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mary Lives, Post-Season/Series 11, SO MUCH FLUFF, hand in marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7977514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has decided it's the perfect time to propose to his boyfriend Dean so he asks for a blessing to do so first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blessing

Cas recognized the place easily. He’d been there before, in Dean’s mind. A little pier by a lake, two chairs, a bucket with ice and beer between them. He must be expecting a guest, or hoping for one. Cas walked to the end and stood by the empty seat. “Mind if I join you?”

 

“Help yourself,” the gruff voice said. “Suppose if you’re here those two idjits have screwed the pooch again.”

 

“Quite the contrary, old friend. They helped open the gates of heaven. My Father gave you back your freedom. This one is better than the last.” He reached for the pail. “May I?”

 

Bobby nodded and lightly tugged at his cast line. “Social call?”

 

“In a way.” Cas twisted the cap and snapped it into flight the way Dean had taught him. “I’m here to ask you something of great import.” 

 

Bobby shifted in his seat a bit. What could be so important if the world wasn’t ending? Again. He helped himself to another cold one and gulped half the bottle in one pull. “Alright, let’s have it.”

 

“I’d like to ask for your blessing. I intend to ask for Dean’s hand in marriage. I believe this is customary.”

 

Bobby dropped his bottle and turned to face Cas. “What the hell have I missed?”

 

Cas sighed and smiled. He told Bobby how the past few months had played out. How all was almost lost but Dean had been willing to sacrifice himself for the greater good. He told him of their pursuit of Sam and how they finally broke down and admitted they loved each other.

 

“Coulda told you two idjits that before I bit the dust. Stubborn bastards. ‘Bout damn time if you ask me.” He cleared his throat. “So you’re gonna be the one to pop the question?”

 

“It feels like the right time.”

 

“Why ain’t you over in John’s neck of the woods?”

 

“You know why, Bobby. John only knew Dean as a hunter, the dutiful soldier he trained instead of raised. He caught a glimpse of Dean’s humanity before his passing. But you, you taught him how to play baseball and how to fish. You always saw Dean as a son first, hunter second. In his heart, you are his true father and the only one I seek counsel with.”

 

“You gonna at least tell him? John?”

 

“If you so wish.” Cas finished his beer and set the bottle down.

 

Bobby grunted and eased himself up out of his chair. Cas rose to meet him and fell easily into the hug he was offered. “You got my blessing, kid. And you give my boys my love.”

 

“Thank you, Bobby. I will honor and cherish Dean.” With a clap to his back he pulled away and started back toward the shore. He crossed the threshold back to the stark halls of heaven and focused on his next destination.

 

John’s heaven was what he expected it to be. It was the day they brought baby Sam home from the hospital. It was the last time he was truly happy. Six months until his world turned upside down. Cas stood from afar to admire the looks on their faces. Dean was the doting older brother, eager to hold the newborn.

 

Cas approached John when he came back out to bring in Mary’s overnight bag. “Mr. Winchester.”

 

John startled and took a defensive stance. “The fuck are you?”

 

“I am Castiel and I am an angel of the lord.”

 

John’s demeanor changed. “Are they-?”

 

“Your sons are alive and well. Due to the benevolence of a supreme being, your wife has been resurrected to be with them. She fares well.”

 

“She’s okay? Does she know?”

 

“She knows all. She is adjusting well.” He ran his hand along the Impala. “Dean loves this car. Mary was surprised he still had it. But she finds comfort in it. One thing from her past remained the same.”

 

“You’re what, their guardian angel or something?”

 

“I am the one who gripped Dean tight and raised him from perdition. We’ve been together for nine years.”

 

John caught the word ‘together.’ “So he’s indebted to you? You own his soul?”

 

“No, Sir. Dean is a man of free will, as my Father intended. I rebelled against heaven to fight the good fight alongside him and Sam.” Cas appealed to John’s militant sense of duty.

 

“If everything is so five by five on the ground then what the hell are you doing up here?”

 

Cas straightened himself up to his full height to look more imposing. “I came to inform you of my intent.”

 

“Intent to do what? Bang my wife?” John bristled up.

 

“Actually I’m banging your son and I’m going to ask him to marry him.”

 

John balled his fist and charged. Cas held up a hand to still him. “Which one?”

 

“Dean. We’re quite happy. The four of us have made a real home together. I plan on taking his name, seeing as they have long considered me a Winchester.” Cas smirked at John. Another trait he seemed to have picked up from Dean.

 

“Bullshit,” John laughed. “Dean’s not gay. Now if you just dropped in to yank my chain you can flap your happy ass the fuck away from me and let me enjoy my family.”

 

Cas got out his phone and flipped to a picture from Dean’s birthday. Sam held the phone out to capture them all in a selfie. He had his other arm around Mary and Dean stole a kiss just as the photo snapped. They were all smiling. It was one of his favorites. He showed it to John.

 

He tentatively reached toward the screen, tears forming as a finger brushed over the image of Mary. His body language softened. “You really love him?”

 

“With all my heart.”

 

“He loves you?”

 

“Almost as much as he loves Sam,” Cas quipped.

 

“Married, huh? Angel for a son-in-law...never saw it coming.”

 

“For a long time I didn’t either.” Cas snapped his fingers and produced a copy of the photo to hand to John. “I take care of them, all of them. They’re my family.”

 

“Yeah, that’s real good. You um, you keep doing that.” John took a step forward and extended his hand. Cas took it in a firm handshake. “Took a lot of balls to come drop this bomb on me. And to be such a cocky smartass about it. You either picked it up from Dean or you really are a match made in heaven.”

 

They shared a laugh and then parted ways. John wiped the tears from his eyes and grabbed Mary’s bag so he could continue living his best day. Cas fluttered his wings and returned to the comfort of his home. He reached into the inside pocket of his trenchcoat and pulled out the simple silver band.

“Hey! Where’d you run off to, babe?” Dean greeted him with a warm embrace and a peck on the lips.

 

Sam and Mary were in the main library as well. They appeared to be setting up a switchboard system. As part of their agreement with the British Men of Letters they would take a more passive role in the hunting community. They would provide information as assistance to other hunters. Sam would be the new Bobby when it came to verifying fake credentials. It really was the best time to propose.

 

“I went to heaven.”

 

“Anything important?”

 

“Actually, yes. I went to ask for a blessing.”  Cas dropped to his knee and took Dean’s hand. “And I was given that blessing to ask you, Dean Winchester, to be my husband.” He kissed the back of Dean’s hand and held up the ring. “Will you marry me?”

 

Dean dropped down in front of Cas and pressed their foreheads together. “You asshole!” With his free hand he dug into the coin pocket of his jeans and pulled out a gold band. He let a few tears fall then sniffled and laughed. “Do you know how hard it is to get in touch with  _ your _ dad to ask for  _ your _ hand?”

 

They slipped the rings on each other’s fingers and repeated ‘yes’ after ‘yes’ between kisses. Sam and Mary clung to each other and watched with happy tears of their own. When the newly betrothed couple stood up they were nearly knocked down in a group hug.

 

“Cas? You saw Dad?” Sam asked.

 

“I did.”

 

“Man, how’d he take it?” Dean asked him, realizing he just got outed to his father.

 

“Better than expected. But it was Bobby who I asked for the blessing. He is very happy for us and sends his love.”

 

Dean hugged him even tighter. “You’re awesome, you know that?” He kissed him hard on the temple. “You didn’t have to do that.”

 

“I wanted to take a more traditional approach to marriage. You contacted my Father? How did you get to him without me knowing?” 

 

“When you’re asleep, like really asleep you tune out Angel Radio.”

 

“Traditional?” Sam chimed in. “You guys are going traditional?” He couldn’t help but laugh at that.

 

“Why is that amusing?” Cas looked confused.

 

Dean was trying not to laugh as well. “Um...we’re dudes for one thing. Perfectly legal but doesn’t scream white wedding. We technically don’t exist. I mean, we have plenty fake IDs but you ain’t Jimmy Novak and Dean Winchester is a dead serial killer. Let’s see...you’re an angel and your dad is God. I used to be a demon.”

 

“I asked for a blessing. I proposed to you on bended knee. I gave you a ring. When we marry we will exchange vows and more rings. I believe that is the definition of a traditional wedding. I suppose white is out of the question seeing as we are no longer virgins…”

 

“Okay, okay. You made your point. Traditional it is. Which means Sammy is my best man.” Dean slapped a hand on Sam’s shoulder.

 

Cas looked a little sad. “I don’t have a best man.”

 

“You will. I asked Chuck to help out with that too, while I had his ear.” Dean smiled wide at Cas.

 

“Gabriel?” Cas was struck speechless. He would have his brother stand up with him. “Dean, you’re the one who’s awesome.” He grabbed Dean’s face and kissed him a little more passionately than they usually did around their family. Dean blushed a little. They just stared into each other’s eyes, smiling like lovesick dorks.

 

Mary brought them back to reality with a clap of her hands. She grabbed Castiel’s arm and started dragging him away. “Come on, honey. We’ve got a million things to plan before the wedding.” Cas cast a ‘help me’ look over his shoulder but Dean just shrugged.

 

“So, Gabriel, huh?” Sam said.

 

Dean punched him in the shoulder. “Keep it in your pants, sasquatch.”


End file.
